Simdil90: Hurry
by Lauditor
Summary: Short and sweet simdil90 fic. Pure smut. (Why is there no simdil90 on here?)


Short and... Ragey. Simon. I made a Simon reference. Love me.

* * *

"S-simon! Wa-wai-"

Bodil cried out as Simon plunged into him ruthlessly, gritting his teeth at the pain. He heard simon groan and his hands shivered on his hips. He pulled at the ties on his wrists, leaving burning red marks on his skin.

The two panted. "S-simon..." Bodil gasped out softly, wiggling slightly as he tried to pull away from the pain. Simons hands stopped him, however, tugging him back. Bodil threw his head back as he sank further into him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Sorry," Simon whispered out. "I'm going to move, bodil." He felt bodil freeze up beneath him and rubbed circles into his hips using his thumbs. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Bodil squirmed a little, whining softly in his throat. A bit of fear, covered up by the pure heat he felt around him. It burned him, suffocated him. It made him dizzy and intoxicated and he nearly swore when Simon finally moved.

Gentle, careful, he pulled out slowly, just a little, and pushed back in. Bodil clenched his hands into fists. He never thought it'd hurt so much. He relaxed as much as he could, but the effort had him shaking violently. Simon grunted quietly, and shifted a little more.

'It's here somewhere,' he thought as he moved around. 'Just a little farther...' Taking his chances, he pushed in almost to the hilt and heard bodil barely manage to muffle his scream in the bed sheets beneath him.

He grit his teeth and suppressed his own yelp when bodil clenched impossibly tight around him. The heat became unbearable and his legs turned to jelly. Slowly, he slumped over bodil. His fingers dug into his hips and he rested his chin on bodils shoulder. "B-bodil," he whispered. "Relax, I can't move..."

Bod caught his breath barely and turned his head away from the sheets to breath easier. "I-I'm trying!" He cried out, pushing his hips back and seeing white spark under his eyelids. Simon, realizing he could move again pulled out and pushed in a little bit faster. He grinned when bodil moaned, shivering under his hands.

Smirking now that he had helped bodil, he pushed in to the hilt and relished in bodils scream. Abruptly taking up a brutal pace, he slammed his hips repeatedly into bodils. Bodil didn't shut up, couldn't shut up. His mouth refused to close as he screamed and cried and begged simon to go faster, harder, anything.

His hands were everywhere, touching his back, his thighs, tugging at his hair and pulling him back by his hips for simon to thrust deeper. The head of his cock rubbed against his prostate roughly causing bodil to buck his hips back against Simons.

Fingers wove into his dark locks and tugged, pulling his head back. Bodil caught a glimpse of his now broken sunglasses, on the floor beside the bed through his teary eyes.

He released a shrill squeal and his eyes flew wide as simon brutally pushed in as far as he could go, grinding his hips against bodils. His free hand left his hair and was placed over bodils lips.

Not stalling his movement, he leant forward and grinned against bodils ear. "I heard that the less air, the more exhilarating the orgasm..."

Bodil gasped, but found he couldn't suck in much air. His saliva wet Simons fingers and dribbled down his chin. He laced his tongue hotly around the digits, but Simon did not relent.

Bodils eyes rolled back as his mind shattered, the lack of air making him dizzy. It was too much to handle, when Simon took his second hand from his hips to clench around his cock.

Choking out a muffled moan, he shook violently and stiffened nearly painfully, arching beneath simon as he came. The feeling burned in his stomach and he twitched feebly, body over sensitive from his climax. An added heat dribbled down his thighs and his cum coated his stomach. He felt his eyes completely roll back.

It felt like he was falling.

-

When he awoke, he was clean, on clean sheets and in comfy pajamas not his own. Sitting up, he groaned. Ow, his hips. Slowly, he stood... And crumpled to the floor.

"OW." Simon rushed in, dressed as normal, and carefully helped bodil up. "Woah, you 'Kay?" He asked worriedly, grinning slightly. Bodil blinked, a blush reddening his cheeks.

Oh.

Oh yeah.

That happened. Upon closer inspection, this was indeed Simons house, and he wore Simons clothes.

"Uh..."

Simon smirked, patting bodils hip lightly. "I expect I did well then?"

Bodil frowned in embarrassment, his face burning. With half hearted force, he smacked Simons shoulder. "Shut up!"

Simon only laughed as the admittedly taller chased him down the halls of his own home.

* * *

I can imagine Simon being like "TNT Bitch I top."

...Now I know whats in the next fanfic...


End file.
